Temple Days
by BlazingSpiritWolf
Summary: That's right Temple Days are back and better then before, it has been completely rewritten and features a new Character. If you want to now how I changed it just read the first chapter. Rated T for good reasons. Sorry first chapter wasn't better then it could have been, story well get better as it goes, in both writing and story line.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Ok this is a prequel to **_**The Sith's Return**_**, this is basically telling the story of Shadow and Sapphira's Jedi training , I'll have a little Asoka and Barris, here and there, as well as a new character that may or may not show up in **_**The Sith's Return**_**. So here's the first chapter, and remember the characters well be like five or six by now so don't judge me. Remember read, enjoy, review.**

Ch 1: Intro to a New Friend

Sira

Mos Eisley, Tatooine

Day one of my journal, that my master is having me keep. She told me to start from the beginning of my life till the present, so here I go. My name is Sira Avavat by the way, I was born in the lower cities on Taris, when I was two my family of four moved to Tatooine for unknown reasons. I guess I should tell you about my family, my dad is a drunk that spends all the money he earns on alcohol or prostitutes, speaking of prostitutes my mom is one and a drug addict. So you can imagine what sort of things I've seen or heard. My older brother was most likely the only one in our family who had it all together, he made an honest living at a droid shop and just earned enough money to keep a roof over our heads.

So I took it into my hands to provide the food to our family, now I stool that food and every time I got caught by the store clerk, I got beat up. When I returned home empty-handed, I got twenty hits in the back with a leather belt. Well that summed up my early childhood now I'm going tell you about my life in my later childhood.

I would always get up early to escape my house, which was terrible in the morning, anyways I would get up early and walk to the nearest mirror. Where I would look over injuries I received the night before, then I would dress them, and get some fresh clothes on and leave. Some times I catch my self looking back in my life, remembering things like what I looked like when I was happy with my life. I remember my once ocean blue eyes, that were full of life and energy, but now my eyes are a lifeless grey that are full of sorrow and pain. But I was always brought back to earth when my brother woke up, who woke 5 minutes before my parents so that served as a warning system, not only that he was always there for me and could tell when something was wrong.

**The week before I left Tatooine.** (Words in bold are flashbacks from the Character the chapter is on)

"You should get going." My brother told after he got ready for work, which took three minutes.

"I know." I said not even moving from my seat at the table.

"Mom and Dad aren't going to like it that you are still here." He said heading towards the door,

"I know."

"Then why are you still here?" He asked sensing something wrong,

"I took a hit to the knee yesterday, by a rock." I answered.

"OK let me help you up, so you can get out of here." He said wrapping my arm around his neck, so he could carry me out of the house.

"Thank you." I said as he carried me out the door.

"Any time sis." He said.

"You can but me down here." I said stopping him in front of a random building.

"I Don't want you to try to take food today, you're in no shape to do it." He said resting my back on the wall gently.

"But you know what happens when I don't bring home food."

"Tell you what I'll get to-day for you." He said nicely.

"Thanks David."

"Any time sis."

**End of Flashback**

But my brother wasn't the only one there for me, my best friend was always there for me, she was the one that encouraged me to leave Tatooine to fallow my dream. But I was afraid that the galaxy was like my home was then, unkind and dark, even then my friend kept encouraging me to fallow my dream any ways.

**Three Months before leaving Tatooine.**

"Hey Sira." My friend said drawing my attention.

"What?" I asked

"Do you have a dream?" She asked me.

"A dream?"

"Yeah you know what you want to do with yourself when your older."

"I definitely don't want to be like my mom." I said in a joking mater

"Come on, tell me what it is." my friend said telling that I was stalling.

"I want to leave this dust ball and go see if I can have a better life somewhere else in the galaxy." I answered giving her what she wants.

"That's a good dream." She said "Especially for you." she added.

"We should probably get down from this building, before the own finds us up here." Said looking towards the street.

"Yeah, do you remember how we got up here in the first place?" She asked

"No I don't, heck I don't even know I could get up here with me knee still hurting." I answered

**End of Flashback**

When I finally gained the courage to leave the planet, my worst fear came true. My parent's found out about it, they came after me when I was heading towards the hangers. Luckily my brother showed up when he did, other ways I'll be still on that planet.

**Leaving Day**

I was standing in line for a ticket to the transport to Taris, it was the place I could afford and still have money left over for food. When I was next in line, I heard my name being called I looked around the trying to see who was calling my name. That's when I say my brother in the crowd, by then I already bought my ticket.

"You need to go now." David said pushing me towards the transports.

"Why? What's going on?" I asked curios about the situation.

"Mom and Dad found out about your plan."

"What how?"

"No time, you need to go before…"

"Sira Ales Avavat, your coming home with us now." My mom said walking towards us.

"No she isn't, she's leaving this planet." David said stepping in between of me and our parents. "You should run now." He said quietly.

I obeyed and made a run for the transport, I made a quick gleans behind me to see my brother fighting off my father from running after me. Me and my brother made eye contact for the last time for a long time, I mouthed him a quick 'thank you' before disappearing into the crowd.

**End of flashback**

That was the last time I say or heard from my brother, I have no idea what happened to him once I was gone. What I do know is that I wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for him being there for me, in fact I think I wouldn't have survived without him there. Well that's all I can write for today, so see tomorrow journal.

**OK****, for those of you how are wondering when The Sith's Return well be updated, it well be when my laptop's screen get's fixed, so be patient a little longer. Now I would like to know what you think of the new and approved Temple Days, and Sira is a new character I came up with. I may or may not do a different fic with her being the main character. Any ways please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok second chapter, hopefully won't be as short as the first one (Don't worry it's not). I'm going to tell you way I had Sira's name in between the ch. and the location. That spot where her name was well tell you who the chapter is on. So that was my little thing I needed to say before continuing on with the book, so Read, Enjoy, and Review.**

Chapter 2

Sira

Jedi Temple, Coruscant

One Month Later (from what ch.1 was about)

Sira's POV

"Master Yoda?" I asked as I walked into his meditation chamber.

"Yes youngling?" He answered

"I need your help; I have been having these dreams, well nightmares actually, for the past three weeks. It has got so bad that I haven't slept for two days now." I said explaining my problem.

"Come sit, talk to me about your nightmares." Master Yoda said directing me to a set in front of him.

"Well these nightmares remind me a lot about my past, and frankly my past wasn't a pleasant one." I said sitting down in front of him.

"How so young one?" Yoda asked.

"I rather not talk about it." I said bringing my legs up against my chest.

"Painful your past is it not?" Master Yoda asked me.

"Yes."

"Source of dreams it may be." Yoda said after a moment of silence. "Meditate on this you should." Yoda continued.

"I've tried master, but I just can't focus on it for some reason, or any thing else for that matter." I said changing my position to what it would be when I'm meditating (crossed legs).

"Different forms of meditating there is, try others you should." Master Yoda said making no sense at all.

"Master I don't understand." I said announcing my confusion.

"Look into it you should." Yoda said.

"That's not what I'm confused about Master Yoda." I said

"What confuses you youngling?"

"Why do we have to meditate? I mean what's the propose?" I asked him.

"To create peace within oneself, and to have better control of oneself." Yoda answered. I sat in silence for a few minutes to think about what he said, 'is it possible that I have trouble meditating because of my past?' I thought to myself.

"Confront your past you must, make peace with it you should." Yoda said as if he knew what I was thinking.

"But how can I make peace with my past? Especially after all I've been through, all the pain and suffering I had to endure. I should be dead right now, because of my parents, and you're saying I should just forgive and forget. No, not after everything I had to go through, I hate my parents for what they've done to me and I'm not about to forgive them for this!" I said standing up yelling from anger.

"Forgive them you should, have to you do not." Master Yoda said gesturing me to sit down.

"I'm sorry master Yoda for my outburst, it's just I don't think I can forgive them." I said tearing up a little.

"Understand I do." Yoda said.

"Thank you master Yoda, but how do I make peace with my past without forgiving my parents?" I asked wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Come back again you should, anytime is fine." Master Yoda said.

"Why do you think I should come back?" I asked.

"Hiding things you are, help you through them I well." he answered.

"Thank you Master Yoda, I going to have to take you up on that offer sooner or later." I said bowing in respect to the old master.

"Help you make peace with your past I will, work on temper as well we well." Master Yoda said as walked towards the door.

"Thank you again master Yoda, it means a lot." I said leaving the meditation room. I walked down the hall towards the temple's library, so could do some research on what Master Yoda said about the other forms of meditation. I began to think on every thing else master Yoda has said, I stopped right in my tracks when I began to walk past the temple's hanger. 'Studying can wait, I want to do something fun for once.' I thought to myself entering the hangar.

**Ohhhhhhh Cliffhanger! OK so I lied this chapter wasn't longer then the first chapter but it is better. The next chapter is when Shadow and Sapphira well arrive at the temple, so for those of you who been waiting for them wait no longer. One more thing, Ahsoka may or may not appear in the next chapter, so that's it. Review!**


End file.
